


Absolutely Smitten

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, Cutie pie Elrond, Fluff, Gen, Lace, Might become more than one chapter who knows?, Non-Binary Lindir, Other, cute outfits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir is about to go on first date with his now 'more than friend' Elrond, but do they look go enough? Contains Elrond being a huge love struck cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Lindir Non-Binary, here is his outfit, http://thequeenoffish.tumblr.com/tagged/ohhhhhh-he-would-look-so-good (it is the top one) and here are his shoeshttps://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3a/db/c0/3adbc06e2b1284ebe8abc4472d451bd3.jpg . 
> 
> Yes Elrond is a huge dork who is already head over heels for Lindir.   
> Did you like this?  
> If so tell me as I might write more of this! Feedback is always amazing!  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> -Kat

I looked at my self in the mirror, and smoothed my braid down. I looked down at my shirt, was it too much? More importantly would Elrond mind walking down the street with me wearing lace… I bit my lip, I knew I looked good, but I was wearing ‘girls’ clothes. I knew Elrond didn’t care that I was non-binary, but still I felt nervous. 

I took a deep breath, nerves were normal on a first date, even if I had known Elrond for a couple of months. I smiled thinking about when we first met, my best friend Feren could be very annoying, but because of him I had met Elrond. We met at one of Feren’s parties, and had become good friends. Though there had always been more than that simmering under the surface. 

Yesterday Elrond, I and a couple of friends were eating out together, after the meal he drove me home, and then as he stood at my door way he had blushed. He then asked me out for coffee, I had asked him if it was a date. He had smiled and replied, ‘If you want it to be then you would make me the happiest human on this planet.’. After a sentence like that there was no way I could say no. 

My phone beeped, there was text from Elrond,  
‘I am here :) Can you let me in?’ I walked over and pressed the button to open the downstairs door to the flat I lived in,  
‘Sure :)’ I texted back as I pressed the button, I then opened the front door to my flat a crack. I grabbed my flower print high heels from the shoe rack and walked over to a seat to put them on. After this I went to check my outfit once more in my bedroom mirror, my legs looked good. That I was certain of, I grabbed my purse off my bed, and walked back into the living room, at this point my cat Elanor sensing I was going out, jumped up from the sofa before running over and rubbing at my ankles, she was of corse asking me to feed her. I laughed, and relented, not able to say no to her.

So of course Elrond came in when I was kneeling on the floor pouring out some food for her.

“Hey, um Lindir” he said, I stood up as gracefully as I possible could, and turned to face him, I gave him small nervous smile, he gave me a smile back,  
“Hey” I replied, and then turned and walked over to pick up my purse, when I turned round Elrond was staring. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the intensity of his gaze. After a few seconds I blurted out,  
“If you don’t want me to wear it I will change”. I was kinda horrified with myself, had promised myself that I never would change how I expressed myself for a partner, and here I was telling someone I would change for them on a first date.  
Elrond’s eye widened,  
“No, I, You” he stuttered, he flushed slightly, “You’re beautiful” he breathed, eye overflowing with affection and sincerity. It was my turn to blush. Elrond rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,  
“I mean you always are but, right now you look amazing” he mumbled.  
“Thanks” I told him softly. We both stood there for a couple of seconds, awkwardly. Before Elrond broke the silence,  
“Um, you wanna head out now?” he asked,  
“Yeah” I replied, and we walked to the door, after I locked in we walked down the stairs; out of the flat into the blazing summer sun. 

As we started to walk down the road, Elrond telling me about the coffee place we were going to, a feeling of happiness and a strange tightness in my chest rushed over me. Elrond asked about my week and as I began to recount the best (and worst parts) he reached over and twined our fingers together, I squeezed his hand, and he returned the gesture. 

The day was beautiful, and so was Elrond’s smile


End file.
